Reef aquariums contain live corals and other animals associated with coral reefs and are generally recognized to be the most challenging type of home aquariums to set up and maintain. Online information regarding reef aquariums is available at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reef_aquarium. Reef aquariums include inter alia a transparent glass or plastic open topped box-like enclosure for housing an aquatic environment, a water circulation system for circulating aquarium water at a suitable water turnover rate, a lighting system, a water temperature system for maintaining water temperature between 24 and 28° C. without radical temperature shifts, and a filtration system for maintaining biological load at acceptable levels. Hobbyists have hitherto selected off-the-shelf electrical aquarium appliances to set up reef aquariums which are often insufficiently synergetic to grow and maintain a healthy coral reef environment. Moreover, the electrical aquarium appliances are typically inaccessibly deployed behind, adjacent or under an aquarium for aesthetic reasons and often result in an unsightly, confusing and potentially dangerous tangle of power cords connected to a nearby mains electrical outlet for power purposes.